This invention relates to a cedar-based composition and a process for making this composition. In particular, this invention relates to a pelletized composition comprising cedar waste and an alfalfa binder, which has particular use as an animal litter.
Compositions including alfalfa or related forage crops are known for their utility as animal litters which effectively absorb animal waste materials and neutralize associated unpleasant odors. Such compositions are exemplified by those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,286,691 to McFadden and 3,425,397 to Schlielien, et al., issued respectively on Nov. 22, 1966 and on Feb. 4, 1969, comprising respectively a particulate dehydrated alfalfa product and an alfalfa-vermiculite composition. These known prior art compositions, however, have concommitant disadvantages attributable to the alfalfa component, particularly the characteristic objectionable alfalfa odor emanating from the product, and the typical physical instability of the finished product in the presence of liquid animal wastes, wherein the pellets tend to disintegrate and/or cling to the animal's feet.
While these disadvantages have been substantially overcome in the improved alfalfa-based composition described in U.S. Ser. No. 436,740 filed Jan. 25, 1974 by Fry, et al and of common assignment herewith, the techniques employed in the process for the production of this composition, such as the deodorization step employed to render the product substantially odor-free, tend to increase the cost of the finished product. Additionally, none of these known prior art compositions are based upon substrates with inherent insect-repellent characteristics, which also is less desirable to their use as an animal litter.
Accordingly, it is of interest to provide a composition useful as an animal litter which is relatively inexpensive, pleasantly scented and durable, and which additionally is based upon a substrate with insect-repellant properties.